licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aragorn
Aragorn ist eine Minifigur aus der Baureihe The Lord of the Rings, die 2012 auf den Markt gekommen ist. Geschichte Aragorn II. (* 1. März 2931 D. Z.; † 1. März 120 V. Z.), Sohn Arathorns II., ist ein Anführer der Dúnedain in Eriador und ein Nachfahre von Isildur. Er ist der Erbe der Königswürde von Gondor und Arnor. Als Aragorn zwei Jahre alt ist, wird sein Vater Arathorn im Kampf mit Orks durch einen Pfeil getötet. Aragorn und seine Mutter Gilraen kommen nach Bruchtal, wo Elrond die Rolle eines Vaters für Aragorn übernimmt. Um ihn vor dem Feind zu schützen, der nach dem Erben Isildurs sucht, wird seine wahre Identität verschleiert und er wird nur noch Estel ‚Hoffnung‘ genannt. Erst als Aragorn 20 Jahre alt wird, nennt Elrond ihm seinen richtigen Namen und eröffnet ihm seine Bestimmung. In Bruchtal begegnet Aragorn kurz darauf zum ersten Mal Elronds Tochter Arwen Undómiel und verliebt sich in sie. Elrond sagt Aragorn jedoch, dass er Arwen an keinen Geringeren als den König von Arnor und Gondor geben würde. Aragorn verlässt Bruchtal und bereist viele Gegenden Mittelerdes, um sich auf seine schwere Aufgabe vorzubereiten. In dieser Zeit wird er ein Freund Gandalfs. Während seiner gefährlichen Reisen und in seiner oft langen Abwesenheit lässt er das Auenland durch die Dúnedain bewachen. Unter dem Namen Thorongil dient Aragorn unter anderem Ecthelion, dem Statthalter Gondors und Vater Denethors, als Heerführer. Durch strategisches Geschick vernichtet er nahezu die gesamte Flotte der Korsaren von Umbar und verdient sich dadurch großen Ruhm in Gondor. Er verlässt den Hof von Gondor, als Denethor an die Macht kommt, der zu ahnen scheint, wer der mysteriöse Feldherr wirklich ist. Nachdem er von Gandalf erfahren hat, dass der Eine Ring gefunden worden ist, spürt er Gollum auf, als dieser aus Mordor zurückkehrt. Während Gandalf von Saruman aufgehalten wird, trifft die Gemeinschaft der Hobbits um Frodo in Bree auf Aragorn. Er offenbart sich ihnen unter dem Namen ‚Streicher‘ und führt sie durch die Sümpfe und über die Berge nach Bruchtal, wo er an Elronds Rat teilnimmt und anschließend als einer der Neun Gefährten mit Frodo und dem Ring nach Süden aufbricht. Nach Gandalfs Sturz in Moria führt er die Gemeinschaft des Ringes bis zu deren Zerfall in Parth Galen. Im folgenden Ringkrieg übernimmt er nach der siegreichen Schlacht auf dem Pelennor den Oberbefehl des Heers des Westens im letzten Kampf gegen Sauron. Nach Ende des Ringkrieges wird er unter dem Namen Elessar ‚Elbenstein‘ zum König des wiedervereinten Königreiches von Arnor und Gondor gekrönt. Er heiratet Arwen, die für ihn ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgibt. Sie schenkt ihm einen Sohn, Eldarion ‚Elbensohn‘, sowie mehrere Töchter. Sein Königsname Elessar wurde ihm von Galadriel geweissagt. Die Menschen von Minas Tirith gaben ihm diesen Namen nach der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor aufgrund seiner Smaragdbrosche. Als Namen seiner Dynastie erwählte er Telcontar, was das Quenyaäquivalent für Streicher, seinen Namen in Bree, ist. Im Rahmen der Neuordnung des neuen vereinten Königreichs von Gondor und Arnor wird auch der Orthanc wieder in Besitz genommen, wo künftig wieder der dort von Saruman benutzte Palantir aufbewahrt werden soll. Bei der Durchsuchung des Turms werden zahlreiche von Saruman und Grima gestohlene Wertgegenstände entdeckt. In einer verborgenen Kammer findet man zudem zwei Gegenstände, die Saruman offenbar auf der Suche nach dem Einen Ring entdeckt hat: die Kapsel, in der Isildur einst den Einen Ring um den Hals trug, sowie der Elendilmir, ein weißer Stein aus elbischem Kristall auf einem Stirnreif aus Mithril, den Isildur als Zeichen der Königswürde des Nördlichen Königreichs trug. Aragorns Schwert Andúril ist aus den Bruchstücken des legendären Narsil geschmiedet, Elendils Schwert, das bei seinem Tod am Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters unter ihm zerbricht und mit dessen abgebrochener Klinge Isildur den Ring vom Finger Saurons schneidet. Aragorn stirbt schließlich nach 120 Jahren Herrschaft über das Vereinigte Königreich eines natürlichen Todes. Es kann mit Recht gesagt werden, dass in ihm der Adel der alten Númenórer wiedererstarkt war, denn er hatte seit Jahrtausenden eine der längsten Lebensspannen aller Menschen. Er war zudem sehr weise und wusste um viele Dinge in Mittelerde, sicher auch ein Resultat seiner langen Wanderungen. Er besaß weiterhin die Gabe Hellsicht. Während seiner Herrschaft erblühte das Königreich und wurde so groß und stark wie nie zuvor. Bilder 9472_6.jpg|aus 9472 & 9474 & 79008 79007 Aragorn.jpg|aus 79007 In Baukästen enthalten *Überfall auf der Wetterspitze 9472 *Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm 9474 *Die Schlacht am Schwarzen Tor 79007 *Hinterhalt auf dem Piratenschiff 79008 en: Aragorn fr:Aragorn nl:Aragorn Kategorie:2012